


Old HP Idea(s)

by Pleasereadmything



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Old Ideas, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasereadmything/pseuds/Pleasereadmything
Summary: Just a dumping ground for old fic ideas/chapters I made.





	1. Chapter 1: Alternate Universe React Fic Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast would've reacted to either one of two choices.  
> 1) "True History": A fake history involving the Hogwarts Founders (But is depicted to be "true").  
> Pairings: (Rowena Ravenclaw x Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor x Salazar Slytherin)  
> 2) "Alternate Reality": A vastly different world if Albus and Gellert never separated

Harry POV   
  


It was an average day in the fifth year of Harry James Potter, well if you didn’t count the fact that the whole school turned on him thanks to the intervention of the wizarding British Ministry. Or even the fact that this year’s Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Jane Umbridge (*hem* representative of Minister Fudge *hem*) was fixated on devaluing not only Cedric Diggory’s murder, but even Voldemort’s return!

“Harry, you need to eat something.” Said Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio. The three were situated in the Great Hall along with the early-birds of Hogwarts. It was actually early to be having breakfast, but Harry wanted to avoid the attention of the skeptical students. But even though less than half of the normal crowd was present, there was still more than enough to stare and oggle the teen.

Harry sighed with tense shoulders, “Not now, Hermione. I’m not hungry.”

“Harry-”

“Ah come on Herms,” Spurt out Ronald Weasley as he, as always, chewed on his mouthful of food. “Just let Harry be.”

But just as Hermione was about to burst out with yet another indignant response, the doors bursted open with an overwhelming ‘SLAM’! Harry, along with almost half of the Hogwarts population turned their heads to see the infamously plain image of Professor Binns at the source. With the doors open, the outside crowd walking through the hallways looked in with much trepidation and confusion.

Yet, for once the ghost wasn’t in a state of everlasting dullness. In fact, the old teacher rushed in with a look of pure panic on his face.

Ignoring the muttering and whispers of the onlookers, Harry turned to stare at the Head Table to judge the teacher’s responses. Only two of the usual number were there, but their expressions were enough to compensate for the ones missing.

Albus Dumbledore looked on with a worried scrunch of his eyebrows. He moved to stand up to no doubt address the ghost and to ease whatever problem erupted.

Severus Snape sneered distastefully at the sight, as if the interruption caused the food in his mouth to turn foul. Harry inwardly scoffed, then again the look wasn’t an unfamiliar sight for anyone.

“Professor Binns-” Dumbledore started, but was shaken by the enormous volume that erupted from the usually hushed spirit.

  
Screaming and waving his arms in a crazed manner, Binns rushed up towards the teacher table screeching, “NO! NO! NO! IT CANNOT BE!”

Intrigued, the stragglers outside began to slowly inch inside. More and more children began to pool around the entrance of the Great Hall as they watched Binns place himself in front of the Head Table while still shouting hysterics at no one.

“The door!” Shouted an unnamed individual. 

Harry and Co. turned immediately to see the doors inching its way shut. Those that were previously hovering doors way were pushed over and screamed in fear and surprise when the door did not stop. Snape and Dumbledore immediately rushed out of their seats with wands outstretched as the people around them were torn between also rushing towards the outstretched hands of the outside world or to stay seated in shock.

Harry jolted when Hermione and Ron grabbed his arms and pulled him out of his seat to follow the crowd out. In the corner of his eyes, he could also see the Weasley siblings and his Gryffindor housemates also jumping out of their seats to make it to the closing door. Dumbledore and Snape were casting spells to try and stop the movement, while the students outside tried to push against the closing doors as more and more students rushed out. But it was to no avail as spells did nothing to halt the speed of the gates closing. The teenagers that tried to help weren’t succeeding as their shoes slid from being pushed back with even greater force.

The Golden Trio struggled to fight against the large crowd growing at the entrance of the closing gates. Harry could hear the yelps and grunts of Hermione and Ron as the three were being painfully shoved and elbowed by others to get ahead.

But with the door’s diminishing entrance now only a few feet big, the lucky ones at the head of the crowd were now jumping through to escape. As the doors closed, the students inside and out continued to scream in vain. The last thing Harry could see the small figure of Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick try to make their way through the students with their wands outstretched.

But it proved futile as the door slammed shut. The crowd inside were screaming and pounding at the door. Some had gotten their robes stuck in the crease of the shut gates and were struggling to pull them out.

Harry could hear the individual screams of the trapped victims as they tried to pull the doors open with the tips of their fingernails.

  
“Padma help me!”   
  
“Someone get a freaking crowbar!”   
  


“My father will hear about this!”   
  


“Mommy!”   
  


“QUIET.” Came the tell-tale enchanted voice of Dumbledore. The crowd winced and yelped as the voice of the Headmaster bounced across the walls of the much emptier Great Hall. “EVERYONE RETURN TO YOUR SEATS PROMPTLY. PROFESSOR SNAPE AND I SHALL HANDLE THE MATTER.”

Begrudgingly the leftovers went back to their seats. But they did so in groups as they were all terrified, confused, and upset. Even Malfoy hid in the midst of the few Slytherins left as opposed to taking glee in the suffering of others.    
  


“Harry, let’s go mate.” Said Ron as he tugged the out-of-breath Harry back to their seat. Huddled around them were the rest of the Weasley family, who weren’t able to make their escape. In total the Gryffindor House only made up of 16 other students, a mix of both Harry’s acquaintances, friends, or enemies. Neville Longbottom was even there, close to Ginny’s side. Harry would’ve been more comfortable with this crowd, if it weren’t for the inclusion of Seamus Finnigan. The two’s relationship soured thanks to the stupid Daily Prophet’s lies. Thankfully Dean Thomas was also there considering how he was dissuading Seamus from paying too much attention to Harry.

Speaking of Houses, Harry took the chance to look around and examine who else were left over. There was an even amount, with Hufflepuff having the most amount of students out of the other houses. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were tied for numbers, while Slytherin was struck the hardest in last place. Nonetheless, Slytherin was well aware of how outnumbered they were, and seated together tightly in unity. No doubt they were trying to protect themselves against the glares from the Gryffindors and the judgement of the other Houses.

“Hello everybody,” Sung the peaceful voice of Luna Lovegood as she sat beside Neville Longbottom’s side, “How are you all?”

Hermione openly scoffed at that mundane statement, “Really, Luna?”

Fred grinned as he looked at the blonde, “Quite famously, you?”

Luna blinked as she casually responded, “Well, though there seems to be an unusual amount of Nargles in the room today. I knew I should've brought my Butterbeer cork necklace.”

“Never change, Luna.” Wistfully said George as he shook his head, “Never change.”

Though the seriousness of the statement passed over Ravenclaw's head as she blinked, “I would certainly hope not.” She turned her head back towards the front, “Though Professor Binns doesn’t seem to be doing well.”

Speaking of Binns, he was unusually quiet considering the large ruckus he made just a few minutes earlier. Even when Dumbledore and Snape were standing in front of the ghost trying to catch his attention, Binns didn’t blink and eye and simply floated where he stood.

“Honestly, Dumbledore,” Snarked Snape, “This is going to yield nothing.”

But just as Dumbledore was about to yield a response, the queerest thing happened. Binns seemed to be getting...flatter?

Ron cursed profusely as Binn’s form got flatter, yet larger both in width and height. The students and adults watched entranced as Binns seemed to grow in a rectangular shape. The features of his coats and face became less and less clearer. After quite a few gasps and marveled comments passed, Binn’s was no longer the History of Magic Professor. In its place stood a shimmery see-through sheet of gray. With its height reaching up to just brush against the floating candles, and it’s width long enough to block Snape and Dumbledore from the the long table. 

“What in Merlin?” Murmured a stunned Hermione as the windows shining sunlight were now dark as if something were blocking them. Automatically, the candles lit up with light for the students petrified by the dark. 

Dumbledore and Snape again had their wands pointed futilely at the screen. Yet, their spells did nothing even as the form shimmered and-

Gasps rang across the hall as the clear form of English words appeared on the screen.

**Humanity has forgotten**

**We shall renew your insights and your values**

**Watch and learn from their mistakes**

**Do not fail**

“Bloody hell.” Said Blaise Zabini in the silence. To which no one could disagree as the words remained prominent on the ghost - no  _ screen _ .

“What’s going on?” Stuttered Hannah Abbott, but she then squealed when the screen wrote in response to the Hufflepuff.

**You may choose either one of two choices.**

**The True History**

**Or the Alternate Reality**

**Your world is in motion of reaching a grim future**

**To prevent these tragedies, you must watch in order to fix the wrongs that have been buried for hundreds of years.**

**Death draws near.**

The next image shocked the crowd, and turned the freckled face of the Weasleys a deathly pale.

**“Fred!” Cried the adult George as he hunched over the still form of a body with the same hair, body, and smile.**

George jumped in his seat when he saw himself - yet  _ older  _ looking - on the screen in sheer agony as he hugged the dead body of…

“Oh my god!” Screamed Ginny as she gripped onto Fred to make sure he was still there, “Oh my god!” 

“Is that...is that…” Murmured the stunned Fred as he saw his dead body lying in a ruined Hogwarts.

But that wasn’t the end.

No, more and more bodies and scenes flashed across the screen which left the crowd screaming and crying.

“ **Look at me.”**

A horrified scream erupted from a first-year Slytherin at the sight of their Head of House bleeding out from a grievous tear in the throat.

Although Harry didn’t eat any breakfast, his stomach threatened to spill out when he saw his Potions Teacher bleeding onto  _ his  _ hand. Harry admits that he along with the other students wouldn’t mind seeing Professor Snape jump off a cliff for his cruelty. Yet, actually seeing the adult dying wasn’t...wasn’t  _ right _ . The other students were having similar reactions of shock, Draco especially gaped widely as he watched the professor on screen struggling to breath with a mangled throat.

Speaking of Snape, Harry could see how stiff Snape had become as he stood there, staring at how the light faded from his dark eyes. Dumbledore, interestingly, had a pitiful look in his eyes as he stared at his fellow colleague moments away from departing to the other world.

But even that wasn’t the end of it.

**“Come on, you can do better than that!”**

“Sirius no!” Screamed Harry as he stood up from the table. Hermione and Ron were too shocked to try and pull him back down as they watched Harry’s godfather disappear into a veil after a flash of green light.

But no one had time to ponder the ludicrously of Harry Potter wailing the name of their parent’s killer with such sadness as more and more scenes passed too quickly for the eyes to process them.

**“Severus, please.”**

**“Harry...Potter!”**

**“Dennis, get out of here! Run!”**

**“Moooom!”**

**“Lavender, no! Baby please open your eyes!”**

As the sentences bounced off the walls of the Great Hall, the students became more and more distressed with each passing second. The younger and more emotionally sensitive ones were outright crying, and a Ravenclaw had thrown up on himself as he was queasy from the blood.

“Stop it.” Whimpered Hermione Granger, “Please stop.”

Amazingly, it did. The screen froze on the gruesome image of Lavender Brown being bitten into by a half-formed werewolf. 

But the screen had other plans as more words appeared over the deathly scene.

**When you are ready, choose.**

**Shall you view the True History, or the Alternate Reality?**

A hush washed over the crowd as they were still reeling from the traumatic events that passed.

Everyone was too shocked to speak to one another, those that managed to snap out of their stupor were currently huddling closer to offer their body warmth as comfort for one another.

“Fred…” Harry turned from the grimly mesmerizing scene to see Ginny and George gripping onto Fred with shaky, yet deathly grips. Ron and Hermione still stared at Fred as if waiting for him to suddenly disappear from their eyesight. Nonetheless, Fred didn’t seem to register the warm bodies of his siblings and friends wrapping around him in comfort, instead he was still resolutely staring at the screen as if he still saw his dead body lying on the cold hard cement. 

But more and more sniffles and shaky breaths brought Harry’s attention to the rest of the room. Further down the Gryffindor Table, Lavender Brown was outright bawling into Parvati's arms. Seamus and Dean were trying to coax the traumatized second-year Dennis Creevey from under the table, the kid was too young to be seeing his older brother murdered by a Death Eater.

Another quick glance showed the rest of the House’s in a similar state of comfort and grief. No matter how different these House’s values were, they all shared the same fears as the other.

Even the Slytherins were visibly shaken at the sheer number of deaths -  _ student  _ deaths - at the hands of the Dark Lord’s machinations.

‘Good,’ Harry bitterly thought as he saw the usually arrogant Draco visibly shake, ‘Stew on that, Malfoy.’

But interrupting Harry’s dark thoughts were the quiet taps of Dumbledore’s wand again at the top of the Gryffindor table. Usually such a quiet sound wouldn’t have done anything in the Great Hall, but the utter silence of the room managed to snap even the most distraught from their stupor.

“Everyone,” Dumbledore said with weary eyes and a tired voice, “We must come together now, and gather our attentions-”

“MURDERERS!” Interrupted Justin Finch-Fletchley as he rose up from the Hufflepuff House with his wand outstretched in Slytherin’s direction. Harry quickly flipped his head in surprise when he realized that quite a few other students were also taking out their wands and vengefully directed them at the hesitant Slytherins. The students in green were wide-eyed at the amount of pure hatred pointed in their direction. Only Pansy Parkinson had pulled out her wand to defend herself. Though, Harry doubted that would’ve made a difference in the face of an angry swarm.

“Mr. Finch-Fletchley!” Snape shouted as he quickly moved with a swish of his trademark cloak to stand protectively in front of his students. Pointing his wand, he snarled slowly, “Put down your wands.” Then he swept a quick glance at the few other students pointing their weapons, “All of you!”

But Justin did none of that, in fact he began to stomp from his seat as if to battle his Professor himself. However, his anger blinded him to the fact that the Headmaster was directly in his path. The stun was clear on his face at how his wand was flung from his hand with a quick ‘Expelliarmus’. The other sheep in the crowd were now visibly hesitant at their Headmaster’s interference, yet they did not lower their wands.

To his credit, Dumbledore didn't flinch at the pure rage directed his way as he carried the boy’s confiscated wand in his hand, “That is enough, Mr. Fletchley.”

Justin angrily gesticulated toward the green-robed students cowering behind the safety of their teacher, “They’re killers! Mini-Death Eaters in the making! They need to be stopped now before they follow in their parents steps!”

However, this brought Draco a sliver of courage as he stood up with some red repearraing on his face, “How dare you! My father-”

“IS A DEATH-EATER! A FUCKING MURDERER THAT KILLS MUGGLE-BORNS FOR FUN-”

“MR. FLETCHLEY!” At this point, the entire Hall visibly flinched as the booming voice of Dumbledore broke the rising tension. Said student cowered at the usually cheerful Headmaster looking more frustrated than he ever had. The once blue eyes that twinkled with charm were now hard with seriousness and frustration.

A quiet once again hung in the room, as the audience watched with bated breaths to see if Justin would disintegrate on the spot. The boy must have been having similar thoughts as his bravado disappeared so quickly, Harry would’ve thought he never had it in the first place.

However, noticing how tense the atmosphere became, Dumbledore heaved a weary sigh as his facade broke. So clear was the man’s grief that Justin shuffled in his spot with obvious guilt. But instead of berating, or even addressing the Hufflepuff, Dumbledore instead gazed upon the expectant students.

“Bring your wands up front, now.”

The finality of that statement was so powerful, that everyone hurried to bring their wands up to place them beside Dumbledore at the head of Gryffindor’s table. Harry admitted that he was one of the many that was hesitant from parting with their wand, yet the absolute disparity on the old man’s face caused Harry to drop his wand in the pile with a clatter.

Harry shifted glances toward his prized possession even as he made his way back to his seat beside a raging Ron and unsure Hermione.

Severus made his way from the Slytherin’s table to stand beside the Headmaster, strangely enough looking as unnerved as the rest of the student’s at Dumbledore’s silence. As 50 odd students continued to stare expectantly at the great wizard, the large screen remained lit with those words. As if taunting them with the fact that it had the power to cause such strife without knowing it.

With yet another heavy sigh, Dumbledore sunk on the bench next to the giant pile of wands with shoulders weighed down by heaven itself.

“Headmaster…” Severus started to say, yet was stopped by the raising of Dumbledore’s hand.

Another beat passed as everyone stared at the Headmaster, they could only imagine what was going on in his head.

“Do you think-” Ron tried to whisper ever so quietly into Harry’s ear. Yet, he was interrupted by the sight of Dumbledore finally looking up to address the awaiting teens.

“We will do as the screen says,” Ignoring the gasps, “We will cast a vote. To watch whatever it wants to show us.”

Immediately there were outcries from the students, and even Professor Snape.

“What?”

“Why should we?”

“What if it’s a trap!”

“I want to get out of here!”   
  


“Enough!” Exclaimed Dumbledore as he stared proddingly into the silent student’s eyes, “This may not seem the best option, but right now it is our only one.”   
  


“Why can’t we just try and leave?” Theodore Nott demanded, “Just break the gate apart with a combined casting.”

Surprisingly, Snape was the one to answer in the Headmaster’s steed, “I’m sure you are well aware, Mr. Nott, but spells accomplished nothing against the dining hall door. In fact they were rebounded instantly despite whatever combination the Headmaster and I utilized. I doubt a combined casting will do much better than possibly injure someone else.”

“Then what if we just wait for help to break it open?” Asked Hannah Bones. The fleeting hop was shot down by Dumbledore’s response.

“If you would notice, my dear, I don’t believe the outside can access the Great Hall. We have been forcibly removed from the help of others.”

“How do you know that?” Challenged Justin once more.

“Listen, my boy. Listen.”

Harry and the others did just that. They quietly waited for the sound of the ones outside frantically trying to open the door, or at least the ‘hem hem’ of Umbridge looking smugly at the plight of the ones inside. Yet, there was nothing. Only the harsh breathing of over half a hundred students passed. It was most certainly odd, as the students were well aware that even if the doors were closed, the sounds of the outside world would still be able to pass through.

The answer didn’t need to be vocally announced as everyone was aware of the situation.

They were trapped.

And no one was coming to help.

Another pregnant pause passed before Hermione chirped up, “But what  _ are  _ we watching?”

At this point, the entire crowd turned toward the textbook-loving student. With a small blush at the amount of attention directed toward her, Hermione had to clear her throat a little before saying, “Whatever that  _ thing _ , is asking. It wants us to watch either something called the ‘True History’ or an ‘Alternate Reality’. Logically, an Alternate Reality would no doubt mean that it represents our universe with the same elements, yet cataclysmicly different events. But what does a True History mean?”

“What if we asked?” Offered a seventh year Ravenclaw named Johnny, “I mean, it seemed to respond to us as if it had a sentient will. What if we just asked specifically what history or alternate reality we would be watching?

Although the group agreed with his statement, few were willing to speak the seemingly all-powerful screen with omnipotent capabilities. Even Dumbledore and Snape weren’t fond of the idea of addressing the screen directly, rather they looked at one another with an all-knowing glance.

But Harry decided that enough waiting and silences. He had enough of these awkward moments during the school year.

Loudly asking the screen - which caused quite a few heads to swivel -, “What is the True History? What is the Alternate Reality?”

The image of death and misery disappeared in favor of new words forming on the screen.

**The Wizarding History is shrouded in lies and bias.**

**Gryffindor is a passionate murderer**

**Slytherin is an indecisive pacifist**

**Ravenclaw is a devout fool**

**Hufflepuff is a cowardly lover**

**That is the True History**

“Murderer?” Hermione echoed as more words appeared underneath.

**The Wizarding Future holds many divergent paths**

**The one picked to show you depicts a road never walked**

**Where at the expense of great advancement**

**Comes the lives of millions more**

**All thanks to a pair of lovers that never parted**

**That is the Alternate Reality.**

“Well that’s specific.” Ginny muttered sarcastically. Grumbles and nods agreed with her as they were dissatisfied with the screen’s ‘answer’.

Dumbledore could only nod as he said, “It does not make sense, no. However, we must choose one. I can only hazard a guess that by watching either one, I believe we will be able to escape whatever spell has been cast.”

That immediately brought everyone’s hopes up as they clamored to cast in their vote. Escape via watching what might be considered a movie? That wasn’t a bad trade.

“I want to watch the History thingy! What do you mean Slytherin was a pacifist?”   
  


“Oh but the Alternate Reality sounds so romantic~”

“History!”   
  


“Reality!”

Dumbledore, however, managed to bring order to the chaos, and soon began to get everyone to cast their votes in a controlled fashion.

It ended up being a tie. All except for the notable absence of Harry’s vote.

With expectant eyes looking at him - and for once devoid of the suspicion and pity of the school year - Harry gulped down his arising breakfast. Like deja vu, he was brought back to the fearsome Sorting ceremony where his life seemed to hinge on one choice.

With a shaky breath, Harry answered-

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Twins React

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HP Cast react to the lives of Jamie Charlus Potter and Jasmine Dorea Potter.

Harry James Potter was tired. Even though he should’ve been just another teenager enjoying his school life away from the Dursleys, the fact of the matter was that he was anything but ordinary. The day his life turned upside down was the night Voldemort killed his parents, and marked him as his equal with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. What made the matter worse was that Voldemort had never actually died that night. Instead, he spent his undead life making Harry’s a living nightmare. 

Now, the effect of Voldemort’s existence seemed to mock Harry in the black banners hanging from the walls of the Great Hall. They were there to salute the death of Cedric Diggory, the  _ true  _ Hogwarts champion of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry could almost imagine how the day should’ve gone, if the Portkey wasn’t a trap and instead just a normal part of the games. He would’ve pushed Cedric to accept the prize (despite how much of a Hufflepuff Cedric was), and then would continue to cheer from the crowd as the cameras flashed brilliantly.

“ _ Cedric _ !” The crowd would cry. His friends though, would be screaming Harry’s name in excitement out of friendship and house loyalty. There would then be a grand after-party, with Harry shaking Diggory’s hands with congratulations. Cedric’s prideful father would look at Harry with smugness, and his son with deserved pride. Draco and the other Slytherins would no doubt sneer at the champions, but it would be outshines by the screams of his family in Gryffindor. The banners would be colored yellow, but a few red ones were snuck in by the twins no doubt.

“ _ I can’t accept this, Harry _ .” Cedric, being the annoyingly pretty-boy he was, would say again as he would try to push the money into his hands.

Harry would shake his head for the hundredth time and push it back into Cedric’s hands, “ _ Keep it. You deserve it. It’s yours. _ ”

Keep it. You deserve it. It’s yours.

Did Cedric deserve to be killed in the middle of a cemetery by Pettigrew? Did Cedric deserve to be returned home to his parents without a breath left in his lungs? He had a life to live. He wasn’t the Boy Who Lived. No, he was the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain, the one who represented Hufflepuff’s ideals at their core, the one who had a great future in store for him.

Yet, no matter how much Harry envisioned casting the illegal Killing Curse at Voldemort himself, no matter how much Harry wanted to hit himself for not fighting to grab onto Pettigrew last year before he escaped, no matter how much he wanted to scream, cry, beat himself…

Cedric Diggory was dead, and it was all his fault.

Harry could barely choke down his guilt when he heard Cho Chang’s distinct sobs among the midst of other teary-eyed students. Gripping his goblet with a death grip, the only thing Harry could do to distract himself from the harsh stares and murmings was to listen back to the Headmaster’s speech.

“..enjoying our feast with us.” For once, the famous glimmer was lost in the gentle headmaster’s eyes as he stared solemnly into the crowd, “Please, everyone, raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory.”

The clinking and shuffling of goblets was white noise to Harry as he stiffly rose his in the air. Ignoring the slightest tremor of his hand, and the warmth of Hermione placing her hand over his, Harry responded with the rest of the school’s population, “Cedric.”

Harry should’ve known that life wouldn’t be fair to him. Merlin, he couldn’t even be given just a moment of silence for a victim?

**“UP! UP NOW!”**

Adults choked on their drinks, students screamed in fright, and all Harry could do was drop his goblet at the familiar voice of his Aunt Petunia.

Shimmering out of nothing, what seemed to be a sheet composed of solidified thin air began slowly forming behind the teacher’s table, located at the front of the Hall. Immediately, the screaming air was then accompanied by the whistling and screeches of spells being thrown (“CONSTANT VIGILANCE” Screamed a twitchy, yet newly-revived Mad-Eye Moody). Yet, no matter how many colorful spells were tossed, nor how many students were glued to their seats in perpetual fear at the solidifying screen, the movements in the air continued to sharpen and clear.

Harry could only gape when he saw the tell-tale pursed lips on the face amplified above.

**“UP!” Screeched a thin, blond-haired, and giraffe-necked woman as she pounded on what seemed to be a broom-closet under the stairs.**

“Who’s that?” Came the murmurs of the school once they got over their initial terror, and were now curious as to who it was.

“Isn’t that your aunt, Harry?” Ronald asked him in a stunned tone.

  
The other Weasley twins that had visited his home, could only nod numbly as they watched the scene before them.

Harry, however, noticed the concerned, yet wonderment look on the Headmaster and the rest of the teacher’s face. Snape’s, especially, was turning an interesting shade of white as he gripped his brandished wand tightly.

**The woman seemed to give up in her efforts as she then chose to walk away towards the next room. Even though it was only morning, there were loud noises coming from what could only be the dining room.**

“I know when this was.” Harry said as he turned to Ron and Hermione, “This was the day I got my Hogwarts letter.”

“What?” Ron ogled as he shifted his gaze between the screen and Harry, “Mate, how can that be?”

Harry could only shrug, though Hermione seemed to be taking this revelation with a contrasting attitude to the second-youngest Weasley. She looked on at the screen with a critical gaze rather than bewilderment.

By now, however, the rest of the Hogwarts populace were now shaking out of their stupor and were more vocal about their amazement/surprise/confusion etc.

“ _ Blimey, what is that thing? _ ”

“ _ A ghost I’m tellin’ ya- _ ”

“ _ -look at that house. A disgusting Muggle’s no doubt. _ ”

“ _ What are we watching? _ ”

However, all the noise died when the scene on the screen continued.

**The door to the broom closet swung open with a squeak as a child with uncontrollable brown hair, cheap circled spectacles held together with Sellotape, and clothes thrice their size crawled into the hallway. With a groan, the kid began to unceremoniously stretch their arms behind their head. The skinny arms seemed to get swallowed in the short, yet monstrous brown bob cut of the child.**

“It’s you!” Squeaked Hermione.

But she was wrong. Harry inspected the child on screen, but soon realized that there was no way the kid shown was him. For one, they were much taller than Harry was at that age. Yet, the most clear difference to him was the lack of green in their brown eyes.

(Harry didn’t see the emergence of a confused frown on the Potion’s teacher’s face.)

“It’s a girl!” Shouted a no-named watcher in their surprise.

Ron coughed into the sip that he tried to sneak from his goblet.

**After the girl finished her stretching, she turned around to reach back into the cupboard.**

**“Come on, Jamie.” The girl said with fatigue littering her voice. With a tug, she tiredly lugged out a second occupant in the dangerously small cupboard that seemed to be their bed.**

A flash of red filled the screen, and a familiar shade of green made Harry’s stomach do an odd twist.

**Landing on the floor next to the girl in the hallway, the newly-named boy groaned as his green eyes fluttered awake. He was clearly shorter than the girl, and who’s obviously skinnier physique gave him the younger appearance similar to an eight year old.**

**“What now, Jaz?” His voice was unnaturally cold for his age even as he rolled back onto his side, “Just let me sleep.”**

**Now clearly awake, ‘Jaz’ only rolled her warm brown eyes as she lightly kicked the boy’s backside. The noise was muffled by the, yet-again, greatly oversized dumpy sweater covering Jamie’s body.**

**A grin made its way on the girl’s face and vanished all hints of fatigue, stress, and soreness from the eleven-year olds face. “Come on, ‘chap! Time to make some breakfast for dear Dudders.”**

**Jamie mumbled something that was too quiet to make out.**

**“Not going to get up?” At the lack of movement from the tiny child laying on the floor, the girl’s grin only grew. “Alrighty-then!”**

**Lowering herself to the floor, wrapper her arms underneath the younger one’s armpits and proceeded to drag the smaller one toward the hustle and bustle of the kitchen, “Twin powers activate!” She bellowed dramatically as she proceeded to heave the motionless, and wakeless child from the open cupboard to the door that the woman from before disappeared into.**

As soon as the girl disappeared along with her supposed twin beyond the door, the scene immediately came to a screeching halt. All there was left in the Hall was stunned silence...which was immediately broken by the Great Hall being burst open by the Minister of Magic and his entourage themselves.

Harry’s hands automatically clenched with disdain at the sight of the fearful Minister trudging his way to Dumbledore with eyes of fear.

“Dumbledore! It’s you isn’t it?” Fudge breathed heavily as he directed his attention to the screen behind the teacher’s tables. 

Said headmaster stared at the Minister with nothing but simple confusion in his gaze, “Is something wrong, Minister?”   
  


Flustered with red in his cheeks, the man stumbled in his words, “Screens! Appearing all over the wizarding world! I’ve been receiving owls non-stop Howling me that they’re seeing muggles on their windows of all things!”

“Is that so? Fascinating.”

It was almost hilarious how fire-truck red Fudge’s face became at that moment, “See here, Dumbledore-”

“Prefects,” The students jumped in their seats when they were being addressed directly by the Headmaster, “I ask if you would please escort the students back to their Houses. Words will be given by the teachers when it is safe to leave.”


End file.
